Instintos
by mlgrabla
Summary: Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, pero todos me conocen por Kirito. Aunque solo hay una persona que me llama de esa forma, la misma que me tiene atado de por vida y la misma por quien entregaría todo lo que tengo. Asuna lleva volviéndome loco más de un año, pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz de decirle: quiero hacerte mía.


Son las once de la mañana del veintidós de septiembre de 2025. He quedado en media hora con Asuna en su casa, pero yo ya estoy aquí, inquieto. La puerta enrejada que me separa de su casa se me antoja demasiado intimidante. Aun así, pocas cosas han conseguido pararme realmente, sobre todo cuando es ella quien está al otro lado del obstáculo. Por suerte, no tendré que aguantar la mirada escrutadora de su madre sobre mi nuca, que me mira como si fuese un bicho al que hay que aplastar. No me importaría, de no ser porque se trata de la madre de Asuna, alguien importante para ella. Sin embargo, me siento observado por las cámaras de seguridad.

Alzo la mirada y la fijo en el ojo que es la cámara. En ese instante, suena un chasquido y la puerta de entrada se abre.

-Pase, señor Kirigaya-dice una voz mecánica, proveniente de alguna parte del sistema de seguridad-. La señorita Yuuki le está esperando en el salón.

Frunzo el ceño sin dejar de mirar fijamente la cámara. La puerta de doble hoja termina de abrirse, permitiéndome el paso. Respiro hondo y doy un paso hacia adelante. No me fio ni de mi sombra. Parece que quien sea quien haya abierto la puerta quiere realmente que pase, así que no me hago de rogar mucho más y enfilo el camino de pavimento que sube hasta la misma puerta de la casa de Asuna. Nada más llegar, levanto una mano cerrada en un puño y golpeo la puerta dos veces. Esta se abre y entro sin preámbulos. Al otro lado de la entrada, veo una mujer, la misma que me recibe cada vez que vengo a ver a Asuna a casa.

-Buenos días, señor Kirigaya-me saluda, inclinando levemente la cabeza-. ¿Le acompaño?

-Sí, gracias-respondo, a mi pesar.

Me sé el camino de memoria, conozco bien la casa de Asuna, a pesar de no haber traspasado más de tres puertas. Sin embargo, lo último que me hace falta es que sus padres me consideren algún tipo de violador en potencia y no me permitan más el paso por rechazar la "oferta" de su ama de llaves.

-Sígame, por favor.

La mujer toma la delantera y me guía por un extenso y ancho pasillo de paredes blancas con una cenefa que separa el muro en dos. En el centro del pasillo hay una puerta de madera de doble hoja, ante la cual se para la sirvienta. Sé lo que hay al otro lado. El ama de llaves abre la puerta y se asoma parcialmente.

-Señorita, el señor Kirigaya ha venido a visitarle.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. «Ya sabe que estoy aquí», estoy deseando decirle. Pero me muerdo la lengua. Asuna aprecia a esta mujer y, aunque la presentación me incomoda bastante, tampoco quiero causarle problemas a la pobre sirvienta.

-Gracias, ya salgo-escucho su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Vuelvo a ponerme serio cuando la sirvienta asiente y saca la cabeza del hueco abierto en la puerta. Me mira y se inclina de nuevo ante mí.

-La señorita Asuna se reunirá con usted enseguida.

Sacudo la cabeza a modo de asentimiento y la sirvienta se marcha por donde ha venido. Apoyo mi espalda en la pared y meto los pulgares en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros negros. No pasa ni un minuto. La puerta del salón se abre de nuevo y sale Asuna con una sonrisa, la misma que hace que a mi corazón le dé un vuelco. Parece mentira que ya llevemos casi un año juntos en el mundo real, aunque mucho más si contamos el tiempo en SAO.

-Hola-me saluda, acercándose a mí-. Has llegado pronto. Creía que habíamos quedado y media.

-Lo sé-me encojo de hombros y le cojo una mano; ella me mira, sorprendida-. Pero tenía ganas de verte.

Asuna amplía la sonrisa y veo cómo se sonroja levemente ante el contacto. Saber que todavía provoco eso en ella me reactiva los sentidos y me hace querer tocarla un poco más.

-¿Vamos?-me anima, tirando de mí en dirección a las escaleras que suben desde el centro del vestíbulo.

-¿A tu habitación?-pregunto, tragando saliva con fuerza.

-Claro. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Es la primera vez que voy a subir ahí. Hasta ahora, solo había estado en el jardín, el salón y la sala de estar. La habitación de Asuna es como un mundo aparte, no sé lo que encontraré ahí. Bueno, sí lo sé. Seguro que una cama con dosel, muebles de color claro y una ventana que da a la parte trasera de la casa. Efectivamente, tras subir a toda prisa las escaleras, escabullirnos de la vigilancia de un par de sirvientes y dar un rodeo para llegar a su puerta, finalmente me encuentro en una amplia habitación de paredes color crema, una cama al fondo con un escritorio junto a ella y un enorme armario a sus pies. Y, cómo no, no podía faltar la ventana que da al jardín. Se me escapa una risa por lo bajo que no pasa desapercibido a Asuna.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta, intrigada.

Me la quedo mirando a los ojos y señalo la habitación con la mano que tengo libre.

-Es tal y como pensé que sería-le explico-. Casi diría que tu piso en Aincrad era un calco de este sitio.

Asuna me suelta la mano y me golpea con fuerza el brazo, pero yo no dejo de sonreír.

-Estúpido-masculla, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de mí-. Siéntate-ordena, llevándome a base de empujones hacia el escritorio.

-Vale, vale…

Me siento en su silla de escritorio y Asuna enciende su ordenador. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y su olor me llega a las fosas nasales, metiéndose dentro de mí y embotándome el cerebro. Pocas veces la puedo tener tan cerca y el hecho de que sea precisamente en su habitación, a solas, hace que me ponga nervioso y se me seque la garganta. Llevo varias semanas fijándome demasiado en las curvas de Asuna, en cómo se mueve; en cómo se aparta el pelo de la cara, dejando el cuello al descubierto; en cómo me sonríe y le brillan los ojos al resolver un problema de Redes. Inspiro con fuerza para buscar aire fresco, pero eso solo hace que su aroma me inunde aún más. Joder.

Me tenso y aparto el rostro todo lo que puedo de ella. Pero, claro, Asuna es Asuna y no sé si se ha dado cuenta o no, pero vuelve a acercarse a mí y me rodea el cuello con los brazos para poder escribir en el teclado del ordenador. Noto sus pechos en mi nuca, el calor de su piel sobre la mía de una forma que pocas veces he notado, solo cuando me abraza o me permite besarla. No. Desde hace unas semanas para acá estoy deseando tocarla de una forma diferente.

Como si mi mano se moviera sola, apoyo mis dedos sobre el dorso de su mano derecha. Automáticamente, Asuna deja de escribir. Agacha su rostro y se queda a muy poca distancia del mío, la suficiente para que, con un leve movimiento, pueda unir mi boca a la suya.

-¿Estás bien, Kirito?-me pregunta, usando mi nombre en SAO y en ALO.

Le he dicho mil veces que me llame por mi nombre real, pero la verdad es que me encanta que sea la única que se dirija a mí de esa manera. La forma en que pronuncia mi apodo, cómo su lengua parece acariciarlo… El corazón me late a toda prisa. Mis ojos se dirigen a su boca sin remedio. Quiero recordar a que saben sus labios, los mismos que me llaman todos los días, que me han confesado lo que Asuna siente por mí.

Vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos y noto que su respiración se ha acelerado. Intenta separarse de mí, pero yo la retengo con suavidad. No quiero que se aleje, de ninguna manera.

-¿Kirito?-murmura, nerviosa.

Giro la silla hacia ella, obligándola a ponerse derecha y dejar de ponerme el escote en la cara. Me levanto y la observo desde mi altura. He crecido en este último año y soy un poco más alto que ella. Pero es perfecto. Estoy a la distancia perfecta para elevar una de mis manos y acariciarle la cara, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. Sigo el curso de mis dedos por su piel, cuidadosamente. El pecho de Asuna sube y baja con rapidez.

-Kirito-suspira Asuna, consiguiendo que vuelva a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa?

Respiro hondo, inhalado un poco más de su perfume a lavanda.

-No quiero estudiar hoy-confieso con voz ronca.

-Ah, ¿no?-me pregunta, sorprendida.

-No-me inclino hacia ella y le rodeo el rostro con las dos manos-. Solo quiero estar contigo.

Declararme de esta forma me abruma, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las palabras me salen solas cuando estoy con ella sin nadie alrededor. No me da vergüenza cogerle de la mano en privado, ni abrazarla, ni dejar que se recueste sobre mí, ni darle un beso en la frente. He respetado su espacio todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo más. Me encanta toda ella, hasta su nombre me sabe a gloria. Ella, que se unió a mí días después de empezar en SAO. Ella, que se convirtió en la mejor espadachín del juego. Ella, que cambió mi forma de pensar respecto a todo. Ella, que se ha preocupado por mí todo este tiempo. Ella, que me salvó de Kuradeel y confió en mí. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hace sentir. Asuna es, simplemente, mi vida.

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar a mis palabras, pero finalmente sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Vale-acepta, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho y agarrando mi camiseta (negra, para variar).

Me falta el aire cuando acorto la distancia entre nosotros y uno mi boca a la suya. Nada más rozarla, siento una explosión de sensaciones dentro de mí. Una descarga eléctrica me recorre de arriba abajo y mis brazos la rodean por la cintura, al tiempo que ella me rodea el cuello con los suyos. Noto una de sus manos en mi nuca, cogiéndome y tirándome del pelo. Yo le respondo de forma instintiva, abriendo la boca y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Un sonido surge de ella, me pone la carne de gallina y me hace repetir el gesto, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Gime. Está gimiendo en mi boca. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo es. Nunca había hecho ese sonido ni se había estremecido de esa manera entre mis brazos. Asuna siempre ha rehuido ese tipo de contacto, incluso en SAO se ponía nerviosa cuando se tumbaba a mi lado a la hora de dormir. Cómo echo de menos esa privacidad, el saber que nada ni nadie podía interrumpirnos ni molestarnos con estúpidas reglas. Ni siquiera Heathcliff.

Pensar en cómo la mató en SAO ante mis ojos me impulsa a sacar la lengua y a recorrer la línea de sus labios con la punta. Abro los ojos y veo cómo se derrite con el gesto. Está relajada y tensa al mismo tiempo. Aprieta el agarre en mi nuca y me da un tirón más fuerte. Le gusta. Joder, le gusta. Y a mí me encanta que me deje tomar la iniciativa, llevar el control. Doy un paso hacia adelante y la obligo a caminar hacia atrás hasta que se topa con el borde de la cama.

-Kirito-susurra, separándose brevemente de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos y coger aire-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿La verdad? No lo sé-confieso, con el pulso a mil; alzo una mano y le acaricio suavemente el labio inferior con el pulgar-. Yo… -la miro a los ojos, hipnotizado- Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Asuna lo sabe. Sabe que sin ella, me muero. Pero parece que esas palabras despiertan algo dentro de ella. Su rostro se ilumina y esconde el rostro en mi pecho. Tras unos segundos de asimilación, levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero, Kirito. Y también quiero estar contigo…

-No-la interrumpo, ansioso-. No entiendes… lo que… quiero decir.

Asuna frunce el ceño, confusa.

-Yo… Mierda-maldigo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia el techo un momento-. No sé cómo decir esto sin que suene…

-¡Ah!-grita entones Asuna, asustándome; me mira con unos ojos como platos, parece que ya entiende a lo que me refiero- Tú quieres…

Asiento con la cabeza para no forzarla a decirlo. Asuna se lleva una mano a la boca y rompe el contacto visual.

-Oh, vaya…

-Lo siento-me disculpo al momento, sintiéndome como un completo idiota-. Lo siento, lo siento. Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿vale? Olvídalo.

Empiezo a retirarme y casi creo que va a dejar que me vaya cuando, de repente, afianza su abrazo, tira de mi cuello hacia ella y junta su boca a la mía, besándome con fiereza. No sé qué demonios está pasando dentro de su cabeza, pero quiero disfrutar del momento antes de que me diga que esto es todo por hoy y que me vaya a mi casa como un niño bueno.

-Sí-suspira dentro de mi boca entre beso y beso-. Sí, por favor… Hazlo.

-Asuna-exclamo, separándome de ella antes de que vuelva a hacer suya mi boca-. Pero…

Me pone una mano sobre el pecho y me va acariciando por encima de la ropa hasta llegar al dobladillo de la camiseta. Y, para mi sorpresa, mete la mano por debajo de la tela y me roza la zona de alrededor del ombligo con los dedos. Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza mientras intento hacer lo posible por no abalanzarme sobre ella de la peor forma existente. La necesito, cada vez más cerca; y sus roces continuos por mis abdominales solo consiguen amplificar esa necesidad. Se lo dejo entrever abriendo la boca y tomando el control del beso. Le pongo una mano en la nuca y la pego todavía más a mí.

Suspira de nuevo y sube aún más por mi torso. Pongo la mano que me queda libre en su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad. No quiero que se asuste demasiado de las ganas que tengo de ella. Quiero que siga viéndome de la misma forma que hasta ahora, con esa dulzura que me desarma y me deja sin palabras. En ese momento, aparta su mano de mi pelo y la pone justo encima de la mía en su cintura. Me guía a tientas hacia la fila de botones que cubren la parte delantera de su camisa blanca. Casi estoy a punto de decir que no cuando se desabrocha el primero de todos, me coge la mano y mete mis dedos por el hueco que queda entre pecho y pecho.

Aparto mi boca un segundo de la suya para poder ver lo que me está "obligando" a hacer y su mirada en este instante. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, torturándome, mientras sigue su descenso por los botones de la camisa, abriéndola poco a poco. No sé qué decir en cuanto termina de hacer eso y se abre un poco los dos lados de la camisa. Mi mano no se ha movido, sigue hipnotizada con la forma ondulada de esa zona a ambos lados de mis dedos. Ya había llegado a vislumbrarla así, cuando Sugou casi la violó delante de mis narices en ALO. Pero no es lo mismo, esta vez es ella la que me está dejando explorar su cuerpo, ese enigma que estoy deseando resolver.

Trago saliva con fuerza y clavo mis ojos negros en los suyos, del color del ámbar recién arrancado de la tierra.

-Tócame, Kirito-me insta con un susurro, poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre la mía y llevando mis dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo, abriendo aún más la camisa y dejándome ver su vientre plano, las curvas de sus caderas, la silueta de sus pechos bajo la tela liviana.

Cierra mis dedos en torno a la camisa y se inclina hacia adelante, echando los hombros en dirección contraria, para que la tela baje por sus brazos y me deje ver su sujetador, blanco de encaje. Se me seca la boca. Esto es demasiado para mí. La palabra "perfección" se queda corta para lo que estoy viendo. Hace lo mismo con el otro brazo y la camisa cae sobre la cama, a su espalda. Quita su mano de encima de la mía y la vuelve a poner justo donde el dobladillo de la camiseta y el cinturón del pantalón se encuentran. Enreda dos dedos en la hebilla y tira de mí hacia ella. Se me corta la respiración cuando noto cómo juguetea con el cinturón hasta deshacerse del cierre.

-¿Asustado?-me pregunta, haciéndome reír de forma histérica.

-Estás jugando sucio-le respondo con voz ronca-. Se supone que debería ser yo quien tome la iniciativa, no tú.

-Bueno-se encoge de hombros y me acaricia la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo-, alguien tiene que empezar por alguna parte, ¿no?

La caricia envía una descarga directa a mi entrepierna. Siento que me tenso al tiempo que, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le quito las manos de mi cinturón y soy yo quien empieza a desabrochar los botones de mis vaqueros. Asuna entreabre la boca y me mira, expectante. Trago saliva al abrir el último botón y coger los vaqueros por las trabillas para el cinturón. Espero unos segundos para ver si me detiene, pero no lo hace y me voy bajando el pantalón poco a poco, moviendo las piernas cuando noto que la recia tela llega a mis tobillos. Con la ayuda de un pie, me quito un botín y hago lo mismo con el otro. Doy un paso hacia atrás y salgo de los vaqueros, quedándome con la camiseta aún puesta y el bóxer negro.

Veo cómo Asuna baja la mirada y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Inspiro con fuerza para no hacerme de nuevo con su boca. Me está provocando y lo sabe, aunque no estoy seguro de si es consciente ahora mismo de lo que está haciendo despertar dentro de mí con ese gesto. Me quedo observándola hasta que nota mis ojos fijos en ella y alza de nuevo la mirada, sonrojándose un poco. Eso me hace sonreír.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, esperando que diga algo.

-Na… Nada…

-Tú eras la que quería quitarme los pantalones, ¿no? Aquí me tienes.

-No lo digas con ese tono-me reprocha, más nerviosa que hace unos minutos y mirando a cualquier sitio menos a mí-. Me pones como la pervertida de la pareja, cuando tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

-Me estás provocando-me excuso-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Como si hubiese pulsado algún tipo de botón, fija sus ojos de nuevo en mí, esta vez con mayor decisión; como si hubiese estado pensando alguna forma de sentirse menos impotente. Sin embargo, hace lo último que esperaba que hiciera: se baja la falda y, de un salto, sale de ella, echándola a un lado junto con el resto de mi ropa. No puedo evitar abrir mi boca por completo. Es decir, sí, estoy acostumbrado a ver sus piernas y la he visto con el biquini, pero esto… Esto es… demasiado… Las braguitas hacen juego con el puñetero sujetador de encaje y puedo entrever… Joder… Puedo entrever… su…

-¿Quién es el pervertido ahora, eh?-pregunta, con voz divertida y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Asuna. Tengo varias ideas en mente de lo que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, pero no para nuestra primera vez-le explico, sintiéndome más tenso todavía ahí abajo; incluso me duele de tanto aguantarme-. Me estas desquiciando.

Asuna sonríe y me coge el dobladillo de la camiseta. Tira de ella hacia arriba con firmeza y me la saca por la cabeza y los brazos, como si fuese un muñeco. Lo cierto es que me siento como un muñeco entre sus brazos. Deja mi camiseta en el suelo, sobre el motón de ropa arrugada y me echa los brazos al cuello, pegándose a mí. Siento el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío; la suavidad de su piel lisa, suave y tersa sobre mi pecho, instándome a que la toque y me deshaga del sostén.

-No pienses más, Kirito-susurra, acercándose a mi boca-. Solo hazme tuya.

La miro a los ojos una última vez antes de que ella se haga con mi labio inferior y lo mordisquee, echándole más leña al fuego que tengo en mi interior. Le hago caso y desconecto la parte racional de mi cerebro. Solo mandan los sentimientos, los instintos. Muevo mi boca sobre la suya obedeciendo a lo que siento. Pongo mis manos sobre sus caderas y la empujo para tumbarla en la cama. Echo a un lado con una mano la camisa y la tiro al suelo; me molesta. Incluso la ropa interior me molesta.

Desvío mi boca hacia su cuello y ella me deja hacer, quitándose el pelo de esa zona y dejándome vía libre. La beso mientras no dejo de acariciarle las piernas, notando sus dedos deslizarse por mi espalda mientras me sostengo a duras penas para no aplastarla contra el colchón. Asuna gime cuando me atrevo a morderle bajo la oreja y eso me hace jadear. Quiero seguir escuchando ese sonido, me encanta. Todo de ella me encanta.

-Kirito-susurra, con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en el centro de mi espalda.

Oír mi nombre en su boca me sube la temperatura aún más, me pone a mil. Quiero que siga llamándome con ese tono, con esa voz anhelante. Quiero que mi nombre sea el único que diga de esta forma, a medio camino entre un suspiro y un grito.

Deslizo mi lengua por su piel, saboreándola y le dejo un reguero de besos húmedos para ir al otro lado de su cuello. Mis manos suben hasta sus brazos, quedándose junto a cada uno de sus pechos. Estoy ansioso por tocarla, pero no pienso ser un salvaje como Sugou. Quiero que recuerde cada una de mis caricias como lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Por eso, pongo solo dos dedos sobre la copa del sujetador y sigo la línea del encaje, marcando el camino y avisándola de lo que quiero hacer. Ella asiente, sabe lo que quiero, me da su permiso. Dejo caer mis manos sobre su espalda y, alzándola con los brazos, me peleo unos segundos con el cierre del sujetador. Sin embargo, no dejo de besarla. Voy arriba y abajo, del cuello a su oreja, de su oreja a la mejilla y de la mejilla a su boca.

Y ella no para de llamarme, de pedirme más. Le quito el sujetador con suavidad por los brazos y lo tiro por ahí. Ya lo buscará ella más tarde, cuando acabe de demostrarle que me vuelve loco. Dejo su boca y me voy directo a su clavícula. Quiero besarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, adorarla como lo hace mi corazón. Siento que voy a estallar por todas partes. Siempre he sido un solitario, pero ahora no concibo seguir respirando sin Asuna a mi lado. Voy bajando mi boca poco a poco mientras acuno sus pechos con las manos, masajeándolos con lentitud. Separo mi boca de ella y la miro. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, respira con la misma dificultad que yo. Sin embargo, parece que se da cuenta de que he dejado de besarla, porque abre los ojos y los fija en mí.

-Bésame, por favor…-me ruega y soy incapaz de negarme.

Ya no puedo parar. Soy adicto a su piel y mis labios ansían de nuevo un poco más de ella. Vuelvo a mi trabajo y sigo bajando hasta llegar a la cumbre del pecho derecho. Me maravillo con su firmeza, el color rosado de la aureola… y su sabor cuando ataco con suavidad esa zona. Asuna se remueve con espasmo bajo mi cuerpo y eso me hace sacar los dientes y clavarlos en ella levemente.

-Kirito-musita, tirándome del pelo-. Más…

Le hago caso. Le concedería cualquier cosa ahora mismo. Me entretengo con el pezón derecho y poco a poco lo voy dejando para dedicarle la atención que se merece al izquierdo. Hago lo mismo. Masajeo, lamo, chupo, beso y muerdo. Se lleva una mano a la boca para contener un chillido cuando, moviéndome para estar más cómodo sobre ella, rozo sin querer con mi rodilla el punto exacto donde se unen sus piernas; y lo noto tan húmedo que me desquicia. Le beso la barriga y el vientre, acariciándola al mismo tiempo. Hasta que paro justo donde empieza su monte de Venus.

La miro a través del flequillo. Por todo su cuerpo hay marcas de mi paso, unas más suaves que otras. No voy a dejar que esta parte sea diferente. Quiero descubrir a qué sabe su centro. Pongo dos dedos de las dos manos por debajo de la tela de encaje blanco y voy tirando poco a poco hacia abajo. Asuna alza un poco las caderas para facilitarme la tarea y, en menos de medio segundo, está completamente desnuda.

Y no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola. Es, sencillamente, preciosa. No hay palabras. No hay imaginación suficiente para crear un ser que sea, como mínimo, tan perfecto como lo es Asuna. Tengo una mezcla de excitación y amor dentro de mí que siento que me desbordo. La quiero entera para mí. Cualquiera la querría. Pero ella me ha elegido a mí y no sé bien por qué. Solo sé que voy a disfrutar del momento al máximo, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla disfrutar como se merece. Es mi milagro, mi regalo. No voy a desperdiciar el tiempo a solas con ella.

Le acaricio la zona del ombligo con dos dedos con suavidad y voy bajando a medida que ella va temblando debajo de mí. Las yemas de mis dedos se pierden bajo la fina y tímida capa de vello oscuro y rodeo con mimo los labios de su sexo. Ella abre aún más las piernas para mí y su centro se abre, dejándome ver por primera vez su humedad, el color rojizo de su clítoris sin tocar. Me está matando ir tan lento, pero quiero adorarla. «Poco a poco, Kazuto, poco a poco», me digo. Respiro hondo y meto un dedo. Asuna da un respingo y me mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, nervioso.

Puede que esté deseando notarla a mi alrededor, pero quiero que se sienta cómoda, desinhibida. Ella asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sigo?

Vuelve a decirme que sí sin palabras. Trago saliva y muevo levemente el dedo arriba y abajo. Asuna gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Bien, parece que voy por buen camino. Aumento la velocidad y me atrevo a meter un segundo dedo. La toco y casi babeo sobre ella. Es increíble cómo acepta mis movimientos y se acopla a ellos. Bajo un poco más y me encuentro con la entrada que tanto he anhelado este tiempo. La tanteo de nuevo y meto un dedo con cuidado. Asuna se cierra en torno a él y siento que me voy a desmayar cuando alza las caderas y las empuja contra mi mano. Me busca. No me escondo. Muevo mi dedo en su interior, lo meto un poco más y la abro. Creo notar la barrera de su himen, pero ya luego me desharé de ella. En cuanto la noto más abierta, meto un segundo dedo. Quiero que sepa que esto es lo mínimo que va a sentir dentro de ella.

-No puedo más…-gime, buscando con los ojos cerrados mi brazo- Kirito…

Tiene que aguantar, porque cuando entre en ella, voy a perder el poco control que me queda. Agacho la cabeza y poco mis labios sobre su clítoris. Gime con tanta fuerza que voy a explotar. Estoy al límite. Saco la lengua y jugueteo con él. Está salada, deliciosamente salada. Tengo sed de ella. Abro más la boca y la lamo de arriba abajo. Me pego a ella como si fuera una lapa. Noto que se contrae en torno a mis dedos y, en cuanto soy consciente de que algo está deslizándose por mi mano y que ella está mordiendo con fuerza la almohada, me retiro. No puedo más. No lo soporto.

Me bajo de la cama mientras ella disfruta del éxtasis, me deshago del bóxer y busco entre mis pantalones mi cartera. Klein me metió el otro día un par de preservativos ahí. Estuve a punto de matarlo cuando lo descubrí, pero desde entonces no he dejado de soñar con este momento. Encuentro el paquetito plateado y lo desgarro con los dientes. Los dedos me tiemblan mientras me pongo el primer condón de mi vida.

Vuelvo a subirme la cama cuando tengo ya el chubasquero puesto y me coloco sobre ella. Asuna se ha calmado un poco, tiene las mejillas rojas y el flequillo se le pega a la frente. La encaro y le acaricio la cara con la mano limpia. Cuando abre los ojos, hago algo que no pensé que haría jamás: me llevo los dos dedos que han estado dentro de ella a la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sus pupilas se dilatan al máximo y abre la boca, anonadada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás…?-tartamudea y yo sonrío, victorioso.

Me inclino sobre ella y paso mi lengua sobre sus labios. Ella me recibe justo cuando pego mi boca a la suya. Va a comprobar a qué sabe ella misma. Apoyo los codos sobre el colchón y dejo mis brazos en torno a su cara. Cubro su cuerpo con el mío y me ubico en su entrada. Dejo de besarla un momento para poder observar sus expresiones.

-¿Preparada?-pregunto, ansioso.

-Sí, por favor…

-Vale…

Me coloco en el punto exacto y voy entrando en ella poco a poco. Al principio, no noto que nada me impida el paso; pero cuando quiero entrar por completo en ella, me topo con la barrera. Inspiro hondo, le cojo las manos y las llevo arriba de su cabeza. Cuento mentalmente hasta tres y, de una sola embestida, atravieso la barrera de piel y me meto hasta el fondo. Jo-der.

Asuna deja escapar un grito y esconde el rostro en mi cuello. Bajo mi cabeza hasta ella tratando de no dejarme llevar por las ganas y espero hasta que su respiración se normaliza un poco antes de moverme muy lentamente. Quiero ir con cuidado, despacio, para que se vaya acostumbrando a la invasión y yo a su estrechez. Pero me es imposible cuando mueve sus caderas contra las mías, pidiéndome sin decir nada que no pare de entrar y salir de ella.

-Asuna…-murmuro, jadeante.

-No pares…

Y no lo hago. Siento que me envuelve una nube de descontrol y, poco a poco, voy cogiendo ritmo. Cada vez voy más rápido. Mi cuerpo se tensa y se relaja cada vez que ella se aprieta contra mí, como si intentara exprimirme. No paro de gemir su nombre, de besarle el cuello, de morderle con fuerza ahí donde sé que su pelo tapará la marca. Esta es una bendita locura y no quiero parar. Pero mis piernas se resienten con la postura, mi corazón se acelera y siento que me recorre un torrente de lava por el vientre hasta llegar a mi punta. Acelero, cierro los ojos, me dejo llevar. Asuna me clava las uñas en la espalda y me araña. Eso solo me hace desear más. Quiero más. Más. Más. Más.

Aprieto los dientes y me dejo llevar por la catarata de sensaciones. Escondo mi cara en el cuello de Asuna y me corro dentro del condón repitiendo su nombre como si fuera mi mantra personal. Lo es. Y tanto que lo es. Sobre todo cuando me acompaña en el último momento y se deja ir a mi alrededor de nuevo. Nuestra primera vez y he conseguido que se deshaga entre mis brazos dos veces. Es una locura.

Me dejo caer sobre ella para poder recuperar el aliento. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo soy consciente de su mano acariciándome el pelo y la espalda. Noto los arañazos en mi piel, pero me da igual. Es su marca, igual que ella lleva la mía por todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo, Asuna-murmuro, rendido y agotado.

Noto que sonríe junto a mí.

-Te amo, Kirito.


End file.
